1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low cost, disposable sleeping bag and, in particular, to a nonwoven, soft paper single sheet sleeping bag having an information section and with an attached pillow case where the sleeping bag is used on a bed or cot or other support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable sleeping bags having paper in the structure are known. Many of these sleeping bags include combinations of a number of materials and involve complicated structural procedures which increase the cost of the items. Also, many of these sleeping bags are made to withstand inclement outdoor conditions which necessarily involves increased costs. Thus, the reduced cost to be derived from the use of disposable sleeping bags is negated by making the structure of the sleeping bags too complicated and thus too expensive for only temporary use. There does not appear to be any sleeping bag available in the prior art that encompasses an information section directed to the health, welfare and enjoyment of the user.
A low cost disposable sleeping bag could be used in many areas which do not require that the bag be exposed to inclement outdoor conditions. Such areas would include hospitals, hotels or motels, homes, dormitories, barracks, outdoors in mild weather conditions, and many other areas. Also, there are many situations in which a low cost disposable sleeping bag would be useful. Such situations include when it would be preferable that the user's body be isolated from the bed or cot or soft support. For instance, such situations could exist with patients in hospitals, or with children's over night stay in a residence, or with people staying at hotels or motels wherein there is a lack of suitable sleeping accommodations, or for emergency situations with people housed temporarily in a dormitories or barracks. Thus, there is a need for a disposable sleeping bag that would have a relatively inexpensive cost in order to justify discarding the sleeping bag after one or more uses. The sleeping bag need only be comfortable and provide sufficient protection to the user under mild indoor and outdoor atmospheric conditions.
In many of the above areas where the present low cost sleeping could be used, it would be helpful in many situations to be able to record or display information in some manner attached to the sleeping bag. One area would include hospitals and nursing homes wherein medical records, notes and information relevant to the user patient would be recorded. Another area would include dormitories or barracks wherein it would be appropriate to display emergency directions or other information which would be directed for the user to be aware of. Further areas would include hotels, motels and other commercial establishment wherein it would be appropriate to display advertising of an interesting nature. These are only a few of the many possibilities of establishing immediate information channels available to the user of the present low cost sleeping bag.
It is an object of the invention to provide a low cost sleeping bag which will justify discarding it after one or more uses.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable sleeping bag which is made only of paper.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable paper sleeping bag which is used on a bed, cot or other support.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable, paper sleeping bag which isolates the user from the bed, cot or other support.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable, paper sleeping bag which protects the user in mild indoor and outdoor atmospheric conditions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost, disposable, paper sleeping bag exhibiting information which is necessary for maintaining the good health, welfare and enjoyment of the user.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the following taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.